Love is Unexpected
by ChuganiiMogi
Summary: "He vowed never to fall, that he could stop himself from falling. But, love can come in various, unexpected ways."/ AASL Amourshipping One-shot


_**A/N Hey guys, so I'm writing an Amoushipping One-shot - Ash's POV where he's actually a deep kid and his moments with Serena or anything related with her(I may accidently skip a few Amourshipping moments and I don't remember any good moments with Ash and Serena in the rocket thing but It's mentioned and I'm sorry). haha :D(I don't know why I even try writing when I suck oh so very much)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, IF I DID AMOURSHIPPING WOULD BE CANON ALONG WITH MY OTPs AND I WOULDN'T BE A DEPRESSED POTATO!**_

* * *

 _When two people meet, is it how love beats? If it is the right one._

 _What is love? Love is Patience, peace, love is not when they only admire one another._

 _What is the feeling of love? Words cannot describe the feeling child._

 _It is something that comes over time. It is unexpected._

* * *

I vowed never to fall, that I could stop myself from falling. But, love can come in various, unexpected ways. Just a simple touch, I never once believed in those 'love at first sight' sayings. How ridiculous.

My mother always cried at anything related to love, nobody understood how much that hurt me as a child. But then, I got the opportunity to go to a summer camp, she wanted me to go. Of course, putting on my cheerful facade, I accepted as that was what my mother wanted.

I couldn't at all be myself there, just a cheerful little child, acting so careless in the world. I met _him_ there though too. He always teasing me. I ran away from camp pretending to chase a Poliwag, when all I wanted was to get away.

There, I met her. A girl so much more beautiful than a Milotic itself, her dazzling cerulean eyes red and puffy, wearing a sun dress and a straw hat, her honey blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable. I decided to help her, of course putting on a cheerful face asking why she was under a tree crying. Of course, because she scraped her knee getting scared by the Poliwag I was 'chasing'. I grabbed a hankerchief out of my pocket, tying it around her knee securely. When I tried to get her up after a failed attempt, I pulled too hard causing her to stumble forward slightly, putting us into an awkward, but comfortable hugging position. A light blush dusted my cheeks but I brushed it off and lead her back to camp. Her hand felt, soft and delicate, I swear it was the softest thing in the world. But I never really held a girl's hand other than my mothers, so what could I have said about that?

* * *

I was happy to say the least, in Kalos, it felt so much more different in it's own way. Somehow, I felt estatic there, and I knew something good was going to come out of that journey, of course like all other journeys went out well, but I couldn't explain the feeling...

I don't know how, but I found myself saving a Garchomp of Proffesor Sycamore's. I was pitying that poor Pokemon, I mean, who wouldn't? But I cared for it a lot no matter what. It was a strong Pokemon, I could easily see that.

* * *

I met a girl this day, she was familliar to me. Now, I didn't know who she was, she just looked and sounded familliar. Like I've seen her before. When she looked at me with her azure eyes, and long honey-blonde hair, it was, no words could describe the feeling I had.

Even _I_ never knew the feeling.

* * *

I felt guilty, out of all people I could forget about the Summer Camp, I forgot about the straw hat girl, Serena! I wished I could just slam myself in a wall and have a Pokemon Seismac Toss me across the globe.

She looked hurt that I didn't remember her. I'm going to make it up to her by letting her travel with us!

* * *

I don't know what got into me when I bought her the gift, It was a simple blue ribbon. Maybe it was because of her eyes. How the color reminded me of her perfect ey- wow there Ash, don't get a head of yourself!

Let's hope she likes my present.

* * *

I woke up feeling great and Clemont and Bonnie staring down at me intently. Wondering why they were staring I asked them why they were staring. They told me I was sick and was going to say something else when we heard a crash. Running out we saw Serena and this Pikachu looking dude in front of a truck where Jessie, James, and Meowth were. I felt a twinge of something course through my veins when I saw the dude with Serena but brushed it off.

We eventually defeated Team Rocket with the help of Greninja, and the Pikachu Dude(Jimmy).

* * *

She left for Hoenn to become a coordinator after she ran up the escalator, kissing me, taking my first kiss, and not just on the cheek, the full-on kiss. Everything moved so fast I felt dizzy. One minute she was getting dragged my an escalator away from me, the next she's running back up and kissing me. Too shocked, I couldn't kiss back as the escalator moved down, taking her with it. I didn't know how I didn't notice any of it.

I am _in love_ with her, but I never even noticed it or just pushed it away. When it happened, I already knew though, that the vow I made when i was younger? I don't think I can keep it anymore.

 _I'll travel across the globe to be with her again. No matter what._

I noticed something then,

 _Love is unexpected._

* * *

 ** _A/N Hope you liked it, I know I missed a ton but I just finished it on Christmas, this took 2 days to write somehow! I know I missed a ton of moments like a Ryhorn one, but I'm antsy because I wanted to get it out by Christmas. Thanks people PEACE!_**


End file.
